Badaltey Rishton Ki Dastan
by Abhijeet lover
Summary: Badal jate hey rishte... dil tutta jurta rehta hey rishte bante bigerte hey.. isi bich naye jindigiya khilti hey.. per bante bigarte rishto ka asar unpey bhi to parte honge? abhirika based but not total abhirika.. something different full family story
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey guys I am back with new story.. this is family story hope u all like it.**

A woman of around 50 was sitting in balcony busy sewing something, when she heard the voice of her husband "Tarika mein nikalta hu..."

She replied "jee..."

And came to the hall, "aaj aap na jate to nahi chalta kya? Apki ladli 6 mahine bad to arahi hey"

"pata hey bahut gussa bhi hogi wo, per bahut jaruri hey... tum please mana lena"

she shook her head disappointedly "haan aur ker bhi kya sakti hu.. jaldi ayiyega warna wo gher sarr pey utha le na to mein nahi ulajhne wali usse.."

he smiled "haan babah ajaunga.. acha nikalta hu.. bye"

he moved out..

Tarika smiled "aaj toh beti ke darr se jaldi hi ayenge.."

she locked the door and looked at clock.. and moved to kitchen..

After about half an hour the doorbell rang.. Tarika came out hurriedly and opened the door..

Seeing the visitor her eye widens.. she was studying the visitor from head to toe when the visitor spoke "mamma aise bhi mat dekho.. salwar hi pehni hu.. bhoot nahi ban gayi.."

Tarika gave her way to enter "wohi toh dekh rahi hu, meri wahi beti hey yea jise yea salwar wagera not cool and uncomfortable lagta tha? kahi Mumbai jake badal to nahi gayi?"

She smiled shyly "kya mamma.. wo to bas.."

She sat on sofa after keeping sandals in its place

Tarika looked at her "aab to pakka tu badal gayi.. chiz jagah per rakhna bhi agaya?"

"mamma.. wo to bas.. (she looked down added dreamily) use yea sab bahut pasand hey to"

"use?"

she bit her tongue "kuch kuch nahi.. mein fresh ho jati hu.. papa kaha.."

"beta... aap kuch kehna cahti ho na?"

She nodded and hugged Tarika suddenly "mamma u know na u r my best friend mein aaj taq sare secret aapse share karti ayi hu.."

"hmm.."

"aaj mere life ka sabse important turn mey apko batana cahti hu.."

"bolo.."

"mamma I have always heard about love, in films novels from friends but I used to wonder ki jab definition nahi hey to samjhe kaise koi pyaar hua.. per mamma aaj mein.. mein khud samjh rahi hu mein.." she smiled and closing her eyes squeezed her mother

Tarika took a deep breath "kaun hey wo?"

"Mumbai ka.. lawyer hai.. bahut acha hai.. wo bhi mujhse..."

Tarika looked at her daughter's face, her eyes and hair just resemble Tarika, her blushing and style of expression just like her mother

a strange fear came to Tarika's mind "kahi meine jo kuch face kiya mere qismat ne jo khel mere saath khela wohi meri beti ke saath bhi to.. nahi nahi.. mein bekar mey hi darr rahi hu.."

she looked at her daughter and asked softly "naam kya uska?"

she turned scarlet "Abhi.. Abhimanyu"

An uncanny feeling gripped Tarika all of a sudden

.

.

.

While in Mumbai city a young boy was sitting with an aged man of around 60, "chachu mujhse nahi hoga.. aap bolo na papa ko.."

the chachu made a 'acha jee' kind of face

"nahi mein darta nahi hu papa se per unki enquiry.. chachu please na.."

"ek baat bata khud kand karta hai aur humesha mujhe agey kyu kar deta hai.."

the younger one was about to protest when noticed his chachi coming out of kitchen, a naughty look came up on his face "arey kand kaha cachu.. ise pyaar kehte hey.. aapki aur choti ma ka bhi to..."

he can't complete the sentence getting a slap on his head

his choti ma sat down after the slap with "hum bad mey baat kerenge pehle tum khud apne mummy papa se baat karo.. koi problem hoga nahi, ager hua tab hum baat kar lenge"

he turned to his chachu who nodded "ha beta tum khud baat karo.. aur tumhare papa jo interrogation kartey hai na wo uski aadat hai.. tumhare bale ke liye hi karta hai"

he took a deep breath and nodded

so now the young lad entered kitchen where his mother was busy "mummy.."

"ha beta"

"wo.. mummy wo.. papa ka next week ka weekly leave kab hai?"

"achanaq yea sawal? papa toh aapko leave se pehle bata dete hai.." she answered while moving from kitchen to dining

the son followed

"mummy wo mujhe actually aap dono se kisiko milana hai.."

"hum dono se?"

"nahi matlab aap charo se aap choti ma papa chachu.."

"acha.. kisse?"

"wo meri ek dost.. usse.. milwana.."

his father entered "kyu bhai achanaq dost se milwane ki itni planning.."

"papa wo achi hey.."

"achi?hmmm... matlab..."

"papa wo... wo.."

his mother stopped both of them "aap chup kijiye bas.. jab dekho bache ko tang karte ho"

both father and son made extra innocent face..

"aur beta aap le ayo apni dost ko.. next week Wednesday ko off hey aapke papa ka.."

the son smiled widely..

His father shook his head "lo aab gher ki ACP ne permission de diya.. iss ACP ki toh yeaha chalegi nahi.."

the son smiled "kya papa.."

his father patted his back "le ana Wednesday ko, hum charo ko wait rahega.. tumhari dost... umm.."

"Trishna..."

The father and mother looked at each other, the son smiled "mein aata hu"

he moved to his room..

 **A/n: so should I continue it? please do review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hey thank you so much for the reviews..**

He went to his room and called someone excitedly..

The person looked at the caller id and a heart taking smile came on her face..

She picked up the phone "hello abhi"

Abhimanyu smiled hearing the sweet voice of the girl.. "trishna ek good news deni hai tumhe"

Trishna "mujhe bhi tumhe ek good news deni hai"

Abhi: aacha pehle tum batao

Trishna said "nahi pehle tum bolo"

Abhi: arey nahi ladies first

" abhimanyu tum keh raho ki nahi.. " she spoke in anger way.. just like her mother

Abhimanyu gave up "aacha tek hai mai batata hun wo maine papa aur mumma se kaha ki mai unhe aapni ek dost se milwana chahta hun toh unhone kaha ki next week Wednesday unhe bula loh gher pe"

Trishna smiled.. "mai mumma se baat karti hun aur maine bhi mumma ko tumhare baare mei bataya wo bhi tumse milna chahti hai"

Abhimanyu smiled… "toh tum aa rahi ho na aapne parents ke saath"

Trishna: mai mumma se puch ke batati hun tumhe

Abhimanyu: tek hai mai wait karunga tumhare call ka

Then trishna heard her name.. "abhi.. baad mei baat karti hun mumma bula rahi hai.."

She was about to cut her phone.. when abhimanyu said.. "Tri.. thank you for being in my life"

Trishna smiles.. "abhi.. tum bhi na.. bye!"

And cuts the call..

Trishna runs out thinking about meeting abhimanyu on this Wednesday and bumps into her mom..

Tarika says "trishna dekhke.. beta ghir jaati abhie"

Trishna bit her tongue "mamma wo abhi ka phone aaya tha aur usne humhe next Wednesday ko aapne gher invite kiya hai hum jaayengey na"

Tarika: trishna itni jaldi..

Trishna gives sad expression..

"arey meri pari toh sad ho gayi.. aacha mai aapke papa se baat karti hun"

Trishna smiles broadly.. hugging her mother.. "love u mamma" and moves to her room..

Tarika signs… "pagal larki"

But still some fear was there.. "kahi meri beti ki saath bhi wo na ho joh mere saath hua.. mai itna negative kyu soch rahi hun"

Evening time.. Trishna's father return back home..

"trishna beta kaha ho aap papa aa gaye"

Trishna was chatting on whatsaap.. she heard her father's voice.. "aa gaye baat hi nahi karungi pata nahi hai unhe aaj mai aane wali thi"

Tarika came out from kitchen which cup of tea in her hands..

"yeh Trishna jawab kyu nahi de rahi hai"

Tarika smiled "maine aapse pehli kaha tha ki ussey miley bina maat jaayega aab manyie aapni beti ko"

The husband smiled.. "aacha mujhe bhi aata hai aapni beti ko manana"

"koshish karke dekhiye" tarika said giving him the cup of tea..

He went to Trishna's room.. who find her busy with her tablet

"hello trishna beta.. kaise ho aap?" he started conversation

But Trishna ignored his query..

"beta papa se naraj ho kisliye?"

Trishna gave him an anger look… then again concentrated back on her tablet

"arey beta papa ko bahut important kaam tha isliye aaj jaana para warna haar baar jab aap aatey ho toh papa yaha hotey hai"

Trishna "nahi mujhe aapse maat nahi karni aap wapas kaam pe jaao"

"arey meri pari toh bahut hi ghussa hai papa se aacha batao papa kya kare jissey meri pari maan jaaye"

Trishna thought.. "joh bulungi wo milega"

The father nodes in yes..

Trishna smiles "next week Wednesday aap mai aur mumma Mumbai jayengey"

The father was surprised.. "yeh achanak Mumbai kyu?"

Trishna: wo.. wo mumma aapko batayengi.. aap bolo bas jaayengey ki nahi

Father: maine kabhie aapni rajkumari ko mana kiya hai joh aaj karunga

Trishna smiles and hugs him… "yippee… chalyie aapko maaf kiya maine"

And they have some more father daughter talk.. he moves out from her room..

He ask tarika "yeh achanaq Mumbai kyu?"

Tarika smiled "wo kya hai na aapki beti aapko kisise mil wana chahti hai"

"kisse?"

Tarika: jisse wo pasand karti hai

His smile vanished "par aap janti hai na"

Tarika: mai janti hun aap kya soch rahe hai ki joh mere saath hua wo meri beti ke saath na ho

He nodes..

"mil letey hai na aur Trishna mei bhi toh mujhe kaha ki abhimanyu ussey bhi pasand karta hai"

"tek hai agar aapko koi problem nahi hai toh mujhe bhi nahi hum jaayengey next week"

Tarika smiles.. "thank you Deepak"

Deepak smiled "aapni beti ki khushi ke liye kuch bhi par ek baat sun lijiye mai aapni beti ke saath aisa kuch honey nahi dunga"

Tarika nodes.. "mujhe yakeen hai uske saath aisa kuch nahi hoga"

.

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

A young boy was running and abhimanyu was behind him..

"bhaiya de dejiye mujhe" abhimanyu shouted

The two ladies smiled..

The chachi "inn dono ka bachpana abhie tak nahi gaya"

Abhimanyu's mother "haan itne bade ho gaye hai aab bhi aise bhaagtey hai"

"chachi dekho bhaiya ko yeh mujhe mera phone nahi de rahe hai"

The older brother said "arey pehle mai dekh toh lun aapni bhabhi ko"

The mother laughed..

Chachi "Dansh kyu pareshan kar rahe ho chotey ko de doh usko uska phone"

Dansh stopped "mom aap humesha iski side leti ho not fair"

Abhimanyu got chance and he snatched his phone his big bro hand

Dansh left with open mouth.. "Abhi.. ruko tum"

Abhimanyu ran and hide behind his mother..

"mamma bachao bhaiya se"

Abhi's mother "na baba na mai nahi parne wali tum dono ke beech mei"

"abhi chalo mujhse kya chupana dekhao na photo"

Abhimanyu: nahi wo aayegi next week tab mil lena ussey

Dansh: badi ma kaho na issey

"shreya sambalo inhe mai chali kitchen mei"

Shreya smiles.. "jee jhanvi bhabhi aap jayie.."

Jhanvi leaves from there..

Shreya to both "aur aap dono kya gher ko sar pe utha liya hai Trishna aa rahi hai na next week aab jao room mei jaake aapna kaam karo dono"

Abhimanyu smiles and moves to his room..

Dansh comes in and angrily sits on table reading a book..

"bhaiya naraj hai aap"

Dansh: tumhari wajah se humesha mom mujhe dhanti hai

Abhi: aap kyu phir meri baat nahi mantey

Dansh: tum mujhse sab share kartey ho toh phir Trishna ke baare mei kyu nahi bataya tumne

Abhi: sorry bhaiya mai aapki tarah todhi hun pyaar yeh sab ke baare mei mujhe itna kaha pata

Dansh pulled his ears.. "matalb kya hai tumhara maine phd ki hai iss sab mei"

Abhi: nahi bhaiya wo baat nahi hai mai toh bas keh raha hun kitni knowledge aapko hai iss sabke baare mei utni mujhe kaha..

Dansh: tum sudhogey nahi na..

Abhimanyu: mai sudhar gaya toh aapka kya hoga

Dansh smiles hugging his bro.. (A/n: guys aap sabko inhe dekhke humahre duo ki yaad nahi aayi?)

Abhimanyu's phone rings.. abhimanyu smiles.. and dansh notices this..

"lagta hai mujhe jaana chahiye aaram se baar kar koi jaldi nahi hai.. " teasingly he moved out from room..

"haan trishna jee bolyie" he spoke just like his father

Trishna said "mumma aur papa maan gaye hai Wednesday hum aa rahe hai tumhare gher"

Abhimanyu becomes excited.. "yeh toh bahut aachi baat hai mai tumhara wait karunga.."

They have some more chit chat and cuts the call.. with both excited for the meeting but they do not know what will happen and what further circumstances they have to face..

He heard voice of his chachu and father and came out..

Abhijeet: daya yaar aaj toh kafi tak gaye

Daya: haan bahut kaam kiya aaj.. aacha shreya purvi aur rajat aane wale hai aaj raat ko

Dansh excitedly "bas massi aur Prerna?"

Abhijeet smiled and teasingly said "Prerna ussey college ka koi kaam hai isliye wo nahi aayegi"

Dansh becomes sad..

Daya: kya boss.. bache ko pareshan kar rahe ho sharam nahi aati tumhe

Shreya spoke "aap bhi kuch kaam nahi hai"

Daya embarrassed..

While other laughed..

Abhijeet: arey dansh beta wo aapni mumma papa ke bina reh sakti hai kya? Wo toh jarur aayegi

Jhanvi spoke "haan purvi aaye ya na aaye uski awaas jauru pehle yaha aa jaati hai"

Abhimanyu whispered "isliye toh bhaiya unka intejar kartey hai"

Dansh gave him a anger look.. abhimanyu moved away from there..

Rajvi entered inside the house…

Rajat spoke "kya baat hai sab itna kyu has rahe hai"

Daya looked towards the door "arey rajat.. purvi aao aao… tumhare baare mein hi baat kar rahe they"

Whereas dansh was looking for someone..

Shreya asked.. "purvi humhari Prerna kaha hai"

Then a sweat voice came.. "mai yaha hun choti mami "

A young girl with straight long hairs enters inside.. wearing simple jeans and t-shirt

Abhimanyu whispers "bhaiya yeh toh aapke type ki nahi hai"

Dansh spoke looking at her "phir bhi sundar hai"

Abhimanyu smiled..

She moved and took blessing from four.. "kaise hai aap sab?"

Abhijeet: hum toh tek hai beta aap kaise ho?

"mai toh aachi hun bade mamu.."

Purvi looked at her daughter and said to rajat "bilkul aap pe gayi hai muskurati hi nahi hai"

Rajat: aacha itni hi problem thi toh shaadi kyu ki mujhse

Purvi: kya karti aap jaise akru insan pe dil aa gaya tha mera.. koi toh aaye joh issey badal dey

Abhimanyu heard this..

"massi aap chinta kyu karti ho dansh bhaiya hai na"

Dansh excused himself.. "mai call attend karke aata hun"

He left from there and other laughed.. Prerna watched him go..

.

.

.

.

 **At banglore**

Deepak asked.. his daughter "beta aapki mumma ne bataya mujhe aap usko kabse jantey ho?"

Trishna spoke "papa mai usko 3 saal se janti hun mere college mei parta tha aur abhie lawyer hai"

"aacha aur uske mumma papa kya kaam kartey hai"

Trishna spoke "papa uske papa police officer hai aur uski maa pehle bank manager thi par abhie gher sambalti hai shaadi ke baad se"

Deepak: yeh toh bahut aachi baat hai beta aapko yakeen hai ki wo..

Trishna nodes.. "haan papa wo mujhe bahut pasand karta hai usne aapne mumma papa ko bhi bola isliye toh unhone humhe bulaya milne ke liye I trust him papa"

Deepak pats her head "tek hai meri bachi.."

He hugs her..

Abhimanyu and Trishna both were happy that their relation was going to accept by their parents.. with less problem.. but they were unknown about the past of abhirika.. what will happen when abhirika will face each other after years..

 **A/n: hope u all like this chapter please do review..**

Love abhi- thank you so much

Sakshi- thank you so much

Asha- lijiye sab clear ho gaya iss chapter mei

Abhirikajaan- hope aapko kuch sawalo ke jawab aapko mil gaye.. baki ke bhi jaldi mil jaayengey

Guest- thank you so much

Km-fan- thank you so much

Rajvigirl- thank you so much

Swinka- thank you so much haha.. hmm kya kare plot ki requirement yahi hai ki bhai behen nahi hai

Cute diksha- thank you so much dear yea we can be friends

Kamikaze me- hmm… haan wo dono ek nahi hai.. bahut turn lega story

A S Anjaana- thank you aacha aapko pehle se pata hai kya hoga

Artanish- thank you so much

Bhumi98- thank you so much

Hamdard duo- thank you so much dear… aapka guess sahi hai

Anjali- thank you so much

Palak- thank you so much

Guddi abhirika fan- thank you so much

Guest- thank you so much

Amaila- thank you so much

Jasdeep- thank you so much

 **A/n: please do review friends.. :) abhie toh bahut kuch hona baki hai..**

 **Kaise lage humhare young duo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hi all i am back sorry i was too busy.. now i am free for a month will be regular.. thank you so much...**

It was night time Rajvi decided to stay at duo home for few days..

Three ladies were cleaning the kitchen..

Purvi said.. "shreya waise tumhe dansh ki shaadi ke baare mei soch lena chahiye"

Shreya smiled.. "purvi dansh nahi sunega wo toh aapne papa ki tarah aapni marzi karta hai.. jab ussey karni hogi khud aake kahega.."

Jhanvi spoke "Shreya bache soh gaye kya?"

Shreya answered her "nahi jhanvi di aaj wo log prerna ko pareshan karne mei lagey hongey"

Purvi holding 3 glasses of milk in her hand.. "nahi Shreya balki wo larki unn dono ko pareshan kar rahi hogi.. aao dekhati hun"

The three ladies moved towards kids room..

.

.

.

Abhimanyu and Dansh room (AbhiDa room)

Prerna spoke "abhi bhai yeh parties wagera boring hoti hai kitna faltu ka karcha hota hai inmei.."

While AbhiDa were making faces..

Abhimanyu spoke "prerna bas.. dekh behena hum kya aachi baatein kar saktey hai.."

Prerna "kya matlab bhai.. meri baatein faltu hai ek toh mai aapka general knowledge barati hun aur aap hai ki"

Dansh looked at her "haan Abhimanyu sahi toh keh rahi hai prerna.. tumhara general knowledge ko barane ki bahut jarurat hai"

Abhimanyu looked at him shockingly.. "wah bhai jab yeh aa jaati hai na aap iski side letey ho.. prerna tum hi bhai ka general knowledge barao mai chala soney.."

Then purvi enters.. "abhi pehle dudh peelo chalo"

Three of them take milk..

Shreya says "aab bahut baatein ho gayi soh jao teeno"

Dansh "mom abhie toh 11 hi baaje hai.. todhi dher aur please…"

Prerna "chachi mujhe bhi bahut neend aa rahi hai good night.. aur please light off kar dena warna mujhe neend nahi aayegi.."

Abhimanyu smiled and dansh felt irritated..

Prerna lied down on bed.. while boys lied down on mattress on the floor..

The ladies leave the room turning of the light…

Abhi whispers.. "aapki prerna ne toh aapke plan ki wat laga di"

Dansh: jyada khush maat ho soh jaa chup chap..

.

.

.

.

Rajvi went to guest room, Dareya into their room and Abhija into their room

Rajvi Room

Purvi was lost in some thoughts..

Rajat asked her.. "kya baat hai purvi kaha koyi hui ho?"

Purvi: kuch nahi rajat itne saal beeth gaye.. aur kitna kuch badal gaya inn saalo mein..

Rajat: haan woh toh hai.. par khushiyan hi khushiyan hai yaha

Purvi nodes..

.

.

.

Dareya room

Shreya said "daya hum aapne abhi ko uska pyaar se milayenge na"

Daya nodes.. "haan lekin tum aise kyu keh rahi ho? Saalo pehle joh hua jaruri nahi hai ki wo iss baar bhi ho!"

Shreya: janti hun par darr rehta hai abhijeet bhai jis daur se gujrey hai uss daur se abhi na gujrey..

Daya assured her.. "kuch nahi hoga.. sab aacha hoga.."

.

.

.

AbhiJa room

Jhanvi turned on the lights.. saw abhijeet lying down with open eyes..

"aap abhie tak soye nahi"

Abhijeet answered.. "nahi bas neend nahi aa rahi thi"

"kuch soh rahe hai aap kya baat hai"

Abhijeet said "mai Abhimanyu ke baare mei soch raha tha jhanvi mai aapne bete ke dil ko tootney nahi dunga chahe joh ho jaaye uski shaadi uski pasand ki larki se hi kar waunga"

Jhanvi smiled "aap fikar kyu kartey hai aisa hi hoga.."

Abhijeet: tum nahi samjogi.. bahut takleef hoti hai jab..

Jhanvi interrupted.. "mai samjhti nahi toh aapke saath yaha hoti nahi"

.

.

.

.

.

At banglore..

Deepak enters inside room..

Tarika asked him "aapne ussey pucha sab? Kya kaha usne?"

Deepak "tarika shant ho jaao mai janta hun tumhe darr hai kahi uske saath bhi wahi nah o joh tumhare saath hua"

Tarika turned "haan mai ussey yeh sab baatein nahi kar sakti thi isliye aapse kaha.."

Deepak: tarika jaruri toh nahi har kahani adhuri reh jaaye aur rishtey badal jaaye

Tarika faced him "lekin darr toh rehta hai na kahi meri beti ko wo sab na face karna padey joh maine kiya tha saalo pehle"

Deepak: aisa kuch nahi hoga.. hmm.. aur aagle haftey hum jaa rahe hai waha jaake dekhna meri beti ki baat hi sach hogi..

Tarika smiled.. "umeed karti hun.. ki aap joh keh rahe hai waisa hi ho"

.

.

.

Abhimanyu asked abhijeet.. "papa.. yeh lijiye trishna se puchiye ki wo kab aa rahi hai mujhe bhai bula rahe hai"

Abhijeet: arey mai kaise puchu tum pucho tumhari dost hai..

Abhimanyu signed "offo papa wo aapki beti jaisi hai beti se pcuhne mei kya hiskichahat.. maine dial kar diya hai.." he hands him the phone and excuses himself..

Abhijeet: arey abhi.. kuch jyada hi bolta hai lawyer joh hai..

He puts the phone close to his ear..

Trishna phone rings.. tarika heard the sound.. "trishna tumhara phone"

But no answer from her.. tarika moved towards the table to pick up the phone..

She answered it.. "hello Abhimanyu trishna abhie gher pe nahi hai.."

…..

"jee hum next week Saturday ko aayengey.. mai trishna ko bol dungi wo Abhimanyu ko phone kar legi.."

And tarika cuts the call..

While abhijeet asked "kya hua?"

Jhanvi answered "trishna nahi uski maa thi wo log Saturday ko aayengey.."

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai mai chalta hun bureau ke liye..

Jhanvi nodes and he leaves..

.

.

.

.

Trishna comes.. "kiska phone tha mumma"

Tarika said.. "abhimanyu ka.. pcuh rahe they kab aa rahe ho.. tu baat kar lena ussey aur haan jaldi neeche aana breakfast ready kar diya hai" she takes a leave from there..

.

.

.

Trishna calls Abhimanyu.. dansh sees the call..

"Trish matlab trishna.. chalo todha maza letey hai" smirking

He picked up the call.. and like his father he was also expert in mimicry he spoke same way as Abhimanyu..

"hey trish.."

Trishna "abhi.. finally mai tumse milungi itne din baad.. mai bahut hi khush hun"

Dansh smiled.. "lekin mai khush nahi hun trish"

Trishna: kyu? Abhi..

Dansh "trish.. wo tumse ek pal bhi aaab dhur nahi reh sakta mai"

Prerna was staring at him at door and felt angrily.. she mis understood him and left from there..

Trishna: abhi.. tum na kuch bhi boltey ho..

Dansh: sach keh raha hun trish jaldi se aa jao mere pass.. tumhe mai kahi nahi jaane dunga phir..

Abhimanyu enters inside just then and snatched the phone from him..

"bhai.. aap.. hello trish sorry bhai Mazak kar rahe hai"

Trishna shocked.. "kya? wo tumhare bhai they?"

Abhimanyu.. "unfortunately haan jinhe.. mujhe satane mei maza aata hai bye.. mai tumse baad mei baat karta hun.."

He cuts the call..

"dansh bhaiya aap na"

Dansh ran from there.. abhimanyu behind him…

Dansh hide behind purvi..

"massi bachao"

Purvi: arey par hua kya?

Abhimanyu spoke.. "massi bhaiya ne Abhimanyu banke trishna se baat ki wo kya soch rahi hogi mere baare mei"

Purvi laughed..

Dansh said "yahi soch rahi hogi ki uska abhi kitna romantic hai"

Abhimanyu.. "bhaiya..."

.

.

.

Shreya came.. "dansh.. yeh galat baat hai tumhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha"

Dansh "mom aap maine toh bas Mazak kiya tha.. aacha tek hai jab wo aayegi toh mai maafi maang lunga.."

A week later..

It was Saturday morning and all were doing preparation of AbhiJha wedding anniversary celebration

Daya said "rajat, purvi aache se decoration karna"

Rajat "arey chinta maat kijiye bahut aache se decoration karengey.."

At banglore

Deepak tarika and trishna were packing stuff and ready to leave for Mumbai..

Trishna said "mumma jaldi karo late ho jayengey"

Deepak smiled at his daughter excitement "arey beta abhie time hai hum pahuch jayengey"

After trishna leaves.. tarika says.. "pata nahi kyu mujhe jab sa lag raha hai kahi kuch garbaar na ho jaaye"

Deepak :tarika aacha sochogi toh aacha hi hoga.. kuch nahi hoga..

While trishna horns..

"chalo warna tumhari beti horn mar mar ke sab padosi ko utha degi"

Tarika smiled and they locked the house and headed towards railway station..

.

.

.

At Mumbai

"chachu aaj toh party mei maza aayega.." Abhimanyu said..

Dansh spoke "haan dad aaj toh abhi kuch jyada hi khush hai uski dost joh aa rahi hai aaj"

Daya: aacha toh aaj double khushi hai mere abhi ke liye uske mummy papa ki anniversary ke saath uski dost ki aane ki khushi..

It was 6 pm and all get ready for the party..

Prerna comes down…

"mom mai time bachati hun isliye 10 minute mein ready ho jaati hun"

Purvi looked at her "maine kaha kuch"

Prerna "nahi aapke puchne se pehle socha aapna jawab de dun" and she moves towards abhijeet and jhanvi to wish them..

Purvi looked at rajat "aap pe gayi hai bilkul"

Rajat smiled.."beti bhi toh meri hai"

Dansh and abhimanyu too arrive..

Dansh tries to talk to prerna.. but she ignores him..

"issey hua kya? Mujhe ignore kyu kar rahi hai"

Abhimanyu "bhai yeh mai kaise bata sakta hun"

His phone rings.. dansh sees it..

"le aa gaya teri dost ka phone"

Abhimanyu moves a side and answers it.. "haan Trish"

Trishna speaks "abhi.. hum Mumbai pahuchne wale hai ek gante mei aa jaayengey"

Abhimanyu smiles broadly "tek hai trish mai wait kar raha hun.."

He turns and his chachu was behind..

"aapki smile bata rahi hai ki aapki dost kuch dher mei yaha hogi"

Abhimanyu "haan chachu.."

Daya ruffles his hair "aacha aab chalo mummy papa bula rahe hai"

And they move

At Mumbai Railway station..

Tarika comes out.. and stares at the city..

"kabhie socha nahi tha wapas yaha aaungi.."

Deepak keeps his hand on her shoulder "chaley.."

They move towards abhimanyu's house.. taking a cab..

.

.

.

Daya "chalo cake katto.."

Jhanvi "haan lekin abhimanyu kaha hai?"

Abhimanyu was staring at the door.. "mumma bas 5 minute.. trishna aati hi hogi"

Shreya says "abhi.. beta wo aa jayegi chalo aao yaha"

Abhimanyu comes.. and AbhiJha cuts the cake.. and feed family members.. it was a sweet moment..

While Trishna, Tarika and Deepak reach outside abhi's house.. and take steps towards the house..

Trishna reaches at the door.. abhimanyu sees her and rushes towards her..

They smile looking at each other..

"finally trish aa gayi tum"

Trishna smiles.. "I am happy to see u"

"uncle aunty kaha hai?" he asked.

Trishna.. "wo aa rahe hai peeche hi hai.."

Abhimanyu takes her inside..

"chachu, papa trishna aa gayi.."

All look at her

Shreya "kaisi ho trishna?"

Trishna takes blessings from her.. "jee aachi hun"

Jhanvi "beta aapke mummy papa kaha hai?"

Trishna turns.. and says… "wo aa rahe mere mummy aur papa"

All looks towards the direction.. and Rajvi, Dareya and abhijeet are shocked to see Tarika and Deepak.. whereas tarika is also shocked to see them all..

 **A/n: i hope u all liked it.. please do review.. thanks.. maine suna yaha bahut couple fans hai toh review kijiye.. please.. thanks.. will be back soon with next update**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: thank you so much everyone… here is some abhirika moments in flashback only..**

Trishna turned back and called her parents to come near her..

Deepak and tarika looked at each other.. while trishna came to them..

"mumma papa… Kya hua? Aayie na.."

Deepak smiles.. "haan chalo.."

They moved towards the team..

Trishna says.. "mumma papa yeh abhimanyu ke parents hai.."

Abhimanyu also introduces without knowing the fact.. they all know each other very well..

"aur yeh trishna ke parents hai.."

All were staring at Tarika and Deepak..

While tarika and abhijeet eyed at each other..

 **Hm Mm Hm Hm**

 **Pyaar Humko Bhi Hai, Pyaar Tumko Bhi Hai**

 **To Yeh Kya Silsile Ho Gaye**

 **Bewafa Hum Nahin, Bewafa Tum Nahin**

 **To Kyoon Itne Gile Ho Gaye**

 **Chalte Chalte Kaise Yeh Faasle Ho Gaye**

 **Kya Pata Kahan Hum Chale**

Tarika thoughts.. "abhi.. abhimanyu abhijeet ka beta hai.."

Same though was running abhijeet's mind.. "abhimanyu jisse pyaar karta hai wo tarika ki beti.."

Rajat saw children looking suspiciously at all..

"daya sir.. chaliye miltey toh baad mei rehngey.. khana kha letey hai.."

Dansh answers.. "haan mujhe toh bahut bhook lagi hai.. chalo chalo jaldi.."

Shreya came towards tarika.. "aap bhi khana khaliye kafi dhur se aaye ho.."

Tarika seemed lost.. while Deepak placed his hand on her shoulder..

Tarika nodes.. "hmm.."

Soon the party was over and all guest left except family and trishna's family..

Abhijeet went inside his room..

Daya watched him go..

Shreya spoke "aap jayie unke pass mai yaha sambal lungi.."

Daya leaves from there..

Jhanvi "prerna, manyu, dansh tum log trishna ko aapna gher nahi dikhaogey.."

Dansh "haan mom.. aayie trishna jee aapko yeh gher dhikatey hai.."

Trishna takes permission from her mother.. "mumma.."

Tarika nodes.. "jaao.."

Trishna and kids leave the place..

Purvi hugged tarika.. "tarika itne saalo baad.. kaisi ho?"

"hmm aachi hun.."

Shreya "tarika maine socha nahi tha ki achanaq aise milengey.."

Tarika also answers back.. "maine bhi nahi.."

"tum thak gayi hongi aao guest room mei aaram karlo.."

Rajat "Deepak tum bhi chalo.."

They leave to guest room..

.

.

.

.

In abhi's room..

Abhijeet was sitting on bed.. and lost in some thoughts.. daya enters inside..

"abhi.."

Abhijeet looked at him.. "haan daya"

Daya: tumhe kya hua? Aise andar kyu aa gaye?"

Abhijeet nodes.. "nahi kuch nahi bas kuch purani baatein yaad aa gayi thi.. isliye aa gaya.."

Daya understands his buddy situation.. "mai samjhta hun.. par tumne hi toh kaha tha ki tumhe ussey koi shikayat nahi hai.."

Abhijeet stands up "haan kaha tha bas aaj itne time baad ussey dekha.. aur dekh na abhimanyu tarika ki beti se pyaar karta hai.."

Whereas a voice is heard..

Dansh "aur trishna yeh karma hai bade papa aur mummy ka.."

"toh pura gher dhika diya?" daya questioned..

Prerna "haan mamma jee.. pura gher dhika diya.. humne.."

.

.

Jhanvi was working in the kitchen.. purvi and shreya came in..

"di.." shreya called her..

Jhanvi while wiping the plates.. "haan shreya.."

"aapko bura toh nahi lagh raha hai?"

Jhanvi smiled and asked.. "kis baat ka bura shreya?"

Purvi with hesitate.. "wo.. tarika yaha.."

Jhanvi kept the plate and the cloth.. and faced them

"ismei bura lagne wali kya baat hai? Mai janti hun ki tarika abhijeet ka past hai! Aur wo yaha aapni beti ke liye aayi hai.."

Purvi smiled.. "mai na bahut kush hun ki mujhe aap jaise bhabi mili.."

Jhanvi smiled.. "par abhijeet shayad todhe pareshan hai.."

Shreya answers "don't worry daya hai na unhe samja dengey.."

.

.

.

In guest room..

Tarika says.. "Deepak abhimanyu abhijeet ka beta maine kaha tha na mujhe bahut ajeeb lag raha tha.. dekha.. main aapni beti ko jitna mere ateet se dhur rakh rahi thi wahi ateet ussey yaha kheech laaya.."

Deepak calms her down.. "tarika.. trishna tumhare aur abhijeet ke baare mei nahi janti.. aur usne parivar dekhke toh pyaar nahi kiya tha.. na.."

Tarika: haan janti hun.. aise mai sabke samne aaungi socha nahi tha..

Whereas her phone rings..

She picks up.. "haan.. pahuch gayi mai.. hmm haan bata dungi bye.."

.

.

.

In junior duo room..

Dansh asked.. "kya baat hai aaj mera chota itna shant kyu hai?"

Abhimanyu answers.. "bhai.. aapko nahi lagta ki trishna ke parents ko dekhke sabne ajeeb sa react kiya.."

Dansh signed.. "tera yeh deemag.. lawyer hai toh har cheez pe shaq karta hai.. tu bhi na jyada maat soch.. aisa kuch nahi.. aur sab maan jaayengey teri shaadi ke liye chinta maat kar.."

Abhimanyu.. "bhai aisa hi ho.. waise aap prerna ko kab keh rahe ho?"

Dansh "manyu pata nahi ussey kya ho gaya tek se baat nahi kar rahi mujhe.."

Prerna comes to door..

"tu fikar maat kar ussey mai propose kar hi dunga.."

Prerna felt sad.. and left from there..

"yeh bhi na.. kabhie nahi sudhrega.." and goes to her parents room..

Rajat "purvi dekho kismet ne kaisa khel khela.. abhijeet sir aur tarika ek nahi ho sakey toh bhagwaan ne unke bacho ko ek dusre se milwa diya.."

Purvi answers.. "haan rajat.. par aapko lagta hai dono ke liye aasan hoga iss rishtey ko accept karna?"

Rajat: pata nahi purvi.. kya hoga aagey.. par itna jarur janta hun dono aapne bacho ke saath nainsafi nahi karengey..

Prerna knocks the door..

Purvi "prerna tu yaha!"

Prerna.. "haan mom.. aaj mai aapke saath soh jaau.."

Rajat nodes.. "haan beta aa jaao.."

.

.

.

.

The lights were off.. but tarika and abhijeet both were unable to sleep that night..

* * *

Flashback

 _Years back…_

 _Tarika was working inside the forensic lab.. a person entered inside the lab.._

" _good morning tarika.."_

 _Tarika smiled.. "good morning abhijeet.. aaj subah subah yaha.."_

" _haan subah subah salukhe sir yaha hotey nahi na.. socha joh kehna hai abhie keh dalu.."_

 _Tarika "aacha.. itna dartey ho unse.."_

 _Abhijeet nodes in no.. "nahi mai darta nahi hun kya hai na wo mujhe bolne detey nahi hai.."_

 _Tarika "Aacha.. toh bolo kya kehna hai tumhe?"_

 _Abhijeet.. "wo.. tum aur mai.."_

 _Tarika: abhijeet please issey aagey bado.. jaldi bolo kaam hai mujhe.._

 _Abhijeet nervously.. "haan keh raha hun.. tum mai.."_

 _Then he stops.. while tarika "mai jaa rahi hun.."_

 _She turned to go out.._

 _Abhijeet managed to spoke.. "shaadi karogi mujhse.."_

 _Tarika turned.. "serious ho"_

 _Abhijeet looked at her.. "haan sahi keh raha hun… karogi mujhse shaadi.. I love you!"_

 _Tarika blushed.. "hmm.. sochna padega.."_

" _itna time nahi hai.. tarika sir aa jayengey.."_

 _Tarika "haan karungi… itna aacha proposal kaise tukra sakti hun.. I love you too.."_

 _They hugged each other for first time.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The forensic door opens team reaches there.. talking about the case.._

 _Abhirika separate before all could see them.._

 _Daya asked "abhijeet tum yaha.."_

 _Abhijeet: haan kal mera phone yaha chut gaya tha wahi lene aaya tha.. haina tarika.._

 _Tarika nodes.. "haan.. wahi.."_

 _Daya finds something wrong.. "abhi.. tumhara phone pe raat ko call aaya tha toh wo tumhare pass hi tha.."_

 _Tarika gives him anger look.._

 _Abhijeet "haan.. mai wo.."_

 _He takes daya with him.. "chalo.. mai batata hun rastey mei.."_

 _Daya "arey par.."_

 _Abhijeet: chalo.._

 _And they vanish from forensic.._

 _Tarika trying to control her laughter.._

 _Abhijeet informed daya.. he proposed to tarika.._

 _Daya: aacha.. toh aaj raat ka dinner aache se restaurant mei.._

 _Abhijeet: haan tek hai done.._

 _Few days later abhirika were having coffee together at restaurant.._

" _abhi.. tum mere gher kab aaogey rishta leke.. mumma papa pressure daal rahe hai shaadi ke liye.."_

 _Abhijeet looks at her… "hmm.. mai aaungi kuch hi dino mei.. aaunga.."_

 _Tarika: kuch hi dino mei kab_

 _Abhijeet answers.. "aacha next week pakka aunga.."_

 _Tarika smiles.. "tek hai.. tab tak mai koi na koi baat karke taal dungi…"_

Suddenly lights get on.. and abhijeet and tarika both come out of their thoughts…

 **A/n: friends yeh kya? Itne kum reviews? Agar aapko yeh pasand nahi toh bol dijiye I will not continue this.. please do review.. next update only after it gets atleast 20 reviews..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: hi everyone thank you for the reviews…**

 **Jazz dareya lover- thank you so much..**

 **Krittika- thanks**

 **Abhirikajaan- thank you so much.. hmm iss chapter mei sab sawal ke jawab milengey…**

 **AS anjaana- haha.. ismei sabka jawab mil jaayega…**

 **Rajvi's angel- thank you so much..**

 **Aash vin- thanks..**

 **Sakshi- thanks..**

 **Priya- thanks**

 **Kamikaze me- haha well yeh joh naam hai wo maine nahi likha hai yeh palak ki dehn hai.. aur jankari chahiye toh palak se contact karo wahi dekhti hai yeh sab.. aur Utley fultey ideas deti hai mujhe likhne ko.. haha.. thanks.. aur haan uss serial ke baare mei baat karni ho toh palak se karo… wahi fan hai uss serial ki.. :P**

 **Jasdeep- thanks..**

 **Hamdard duo- thank you so much…**

 **Abhirika lover- thank you..**

 **Disha- thanks..**

 **Mistic morning- thank you..**

 **Palak96- thanks.. dear..**

The lights get on.. "aap soye nahi.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "nahi bas soh hi raha tha.. soh jaao tum.."

Janvi understood how he must be feeling now.. she avoids asking anything further.. she turns off the lights..

Next morning everyone gather for breakfast.. Daya asked.. "Shreya tarika aur Deepak?"

Shreya shook her head.. "mai bulake laati hun…"

She went towards the guest room.. knocked…

Tarika opened the door… "good morning.."

Tarika also wished back.. "good morning.. "breakfast ready hai aa jao.."

Tarika nodes.. "aatey hai.."

Deepak and tarika along with Shreya comes..

"good morning all.." Deepak wished them..

"good morning.." rajat and daya.. replied..

Dansh abhimanyu and prerna also arrive..

"dad aaj Sunday hai.. kyu na aaj kahi bahar chale ghumne.." dansh said to daya..

Abhimanyu also joined him.. "haan chachu chaltey hai na.. aur itne times se hum kahi gaye bhi nahi.."

"massi bolo na dad ko.." dansh said to purvi

Purvi "Arey mai kya kahu.."

Shreya said "beta gher pe mehmaan aaye hai na.."

Dansh said "toh kya hua? Unhe bhi saath le chaltey hai.. please.. na"

Abhijeet came from room..

"kya baat hai kya planning ho rahi hai?"

Jhanvi answered.. "bache jidh kar rahe hai ghumne jaane ke liye.."

Dansh got up.. "bade papa please.. aur aaj chuti bhi hai chaliye please.."

Abhijeet "aacha tek hai.. chaltey hai..."

"hmm.. toh chalo aab ready ho jaao…" daya said..

Trishna asked abhimanyu "hum kaha jaa rahe hai?"

Abhimanyu answered.. "hmm pata nahi par kahi toh jayengey.."

Dansh came from behind hit abhimanyu's head.. "oyee chal baad mei romance karna.."

Trishna shyly left from there.. junior duo went to their room..

Daya said.. "hmm dansh tum abhimanyu trishna aur prerna ko car mei bitha lo…"

Dansh nodes.. "yes dad.."

Rajvi, tarika and Deepak in one car and dareya, abhijeet and jhanvi in one car..

Abhijeet lost in thoughts..

 _After few days of abhirika meet.._

 _In bureau.._

 _Acp sir came out of cabin and called abhijeet.. "abhijeet.. jara andar aana"_

 _Abhijeet got up.. "jee sir"_

 _He went inside.._

 _Acp sir "abhijeet.. tumhe urgent basis par mission ke liye jaana hoga..yeh bahut secret aur sensitive hai.. iske baare mei kisiko pata nahi chalna chahiye.. kitna waqt lag jaaye kuch keh nahi saktey.."_

 _Abhijeet nodes.. "jee sir.."_

" _kab jaana hoga?"_

" _hmm.. aaj shyam.."_

 _Abhijeet nodes.. and he moves out of the cabin.._

 _Daya asked him.. "kya hua?"_

 _Abhijeet said.. "kuch nahi.. "_

 _Abhijeet meets tarika.. before going… but does not reveal about the mission.._

" _tarika.. kuch dino ke liye mai bahar jaa raha hun jaruri kaam se.. aatey hi tumhare parents se baat karunga.."_

 _Tarika smiled.. "jaldi aana.."_

 _Abhijeet nodes.. "bas.. gaya aur yuh aaya.."_

 _They hug each other.. and abhijeet leaves.._

 _Months passed.. but abhijeet had not yet returned.._

" _abhijeet tumhe bas kuch din kaha tha.. aur aaj 4 mahine ho gaye hai tumhara na toh koi phone aaya aur na koi khabar.."_

 _Suddenly her mother shouts and tarika runs out… she sees something and gets shocked…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A month later abhijeet returns.._

" _good morning everyone.."_

 _All smile seeing him.._

" _good morning sir.."_

 _All look at each other.._

 _Daya asked.. "boss.. bahut waqt laga diya tumne aane mei.."_

 _Abhijeet said.. "haan daya.. mujhe pata todhi tha itna time lagh jaayega.. kher kaise ho sab log?"_

 _Freddy said.. "hum sab tek hai sir.."_

 _A case was reported and they go to forensic lab.._

 _Salukhe said.. "Arey abhijeet aa gaye.."_

 _Abhijeet nodes.. "haan sir.."_

 _While abhijeet search for tarika.. but he could not see her.._

" _sir tarika aaj chute pe hai kya?"_

 _Salukhe nodes.. "haan kuch dino ki chute pe hai.."_

" _oh.."_

 _Then they discuss about the case and in evening duo return back home…_

" _daya.. mai tarika keg her jaa raha hun ussey baat karne.."_

 _Daya stopped him… "abhi.. tum nahi jaa saktey.."_

 _Abhijeet confused.. "kyu? Kya baat hai.."_

 _Daya "Abhi.. wo gher pe nahi milegi!"_

 _Abhijeet "toh? kaha hai.."_

 _Daya with much courage spoke.. "abhijeet.. tarika goa gayi hai.."_

 _Abhijeet surprised.. "goa? Aacha wo wapas aa jayegi tab mil lunga ussey…"_

 _And he went inside his room.._

 _After few days.. tarika returned back and joined the forensic.. evening while returning back.. abhijeet meet her.._

" _tarika.."_

 _Tarika looked at him shockingly.. "abhijeet.. tum.."_

 _Abhijeet "haan mai.. kya hua?"_

 _Tarika said.. "bahut dher kardi tumne aane mei abhijeet.."_

 _The wind started to blow.. and tarika's hair started to fly.. and her sindoor was visible.. abhijeet was shocked to see the sindoor and manga sutra.. which indicated she is married woman now…_

He comes out of his thoughts…

"aa gaye.. chalo"

They all get down.. and find a place to sit and enjoy… while tarika remembered..

 _she went and saw her father lying unconscious.._

" _maa kya hua papa ko?"_

 _Tarika's mother.. "pata nahi beta…"_

 _They take him to hospital… after being checked by doctor.._

" _dekhiye aapke pita ko heart attack aaya hai.."_

 _Tarika was shocked… she entered inside the room with her mother.._

" _papa"_

 _The father took off the oxygen mask and said.. "tarika.. mere pass jyada waqt nahi hai… tum meri baat manogi"_

 _Tarika with tears in her eyes.._

" _haan papa aap joh kahengey mai wahi karungi.. aap bolyie.."_

" _mai… marne se pehle tumhe suhaagan dekhna chahta hun.."_

 _Tarika stunned.. her father started to breath heavily.._

" _papa.. haan mai kar lungi shaadi.. please.. aap yeh mask pehen lijiye.."_

 _She put back the oxygen mask on his face… wiping her tears.._

 _After few days of her marriage her father passes away.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Outside the forensic lab.. when abhijeet meet tarika after returning back from mission.. he was shocked to see tarika is married.._

" _abhijeet.. meri majburi thi shaadi karna.."_

 _She told him everything.. Abhijeet closed his eyes.. and left the place without saying anything to her…_

Trishna called her mom.. "mumma kaha kho gaye.."

Tarika said.. "nahi beta kuch nahi.. kya baat hai?"

Trishna "chaliye na waha sab hai aur aap yaha.. chalyie.."

She pulled her mother.. with her.. everyone got busy.. abhimanyu pulled trishna to a side..

"abhi.. kya kar rahe ho.. sab hai yaha.."

Abhimanyu said.. "shh.. koi nahi dekh raha.. jabse aayi ho tek se baat bhi nahi ki.. waise tum salwaar kameej mei bahut aachi lagh rahi ho.."

Trishna smiles "kyu roj nahi lagti.."

Abhimanyu "nahi lagti ho par aaj kuch jyada lag rahi ho.. thanks yaha aane ke liye"

Trishna "abhi.. mujhe toh aana hi tha bas mummy papa aur baki sab maan jaaye.."

Dansh coughed from behind.. "hi.. mujhe yaad kiya mai aa gaya.."

Abhimanyu said… "bhaiya aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?"

Dansh .. "tujhpe najar rakh raha hun abhie bade papa ko bolta hun.."

Abhimanyu.. "bhaiya.. chup kijiye.. chaliye… mere saath.."

And he pulled dansh with him… trishna smiles…

.

.

.

.

In evening all return back home..

"aaj toh kafi aacha raha… sab ek saath.." jhanvi said..

Deepak excused himself as he received a call.. later he came back and told tarika about it…

"hmm tek hai.."

Shreya asked.. "tarika koi problem hai?"

Tarika says.. "haan wo Deepak ko urgent kaam aa gaya hai isliye humhe kal wapas jaana padega.."

Daya said.. "haan toh tek hai na aab toh aana jaana laga rahega.."

All confused..

Shreya joins.. "haan.. aab trishna permanent yaha joh aane wali hai…"

Tarika "shreya.. tum.."

Jhanvi came in front of tarika.. "haan humhe abhumanyu aur trishna ke rishtey se koi problem nahi hai.. aab hum banglore aayengey trishna ka haath mangne.."

Tarika had tears in her eyes.. for her daughter.. she took jhanvi's hand in hers

"thanks jhanvi.."

Dansh heard the news.. and he ran inside the room to tell his brother about it…

He bumped into prerna..

"offo dansh dekhke chala karo.."

Dansh.. "prerna baat kya hai tum mujhse aise kyu baat kar rahi ho?"

Prerna.. said.. "tumhe kya tum toh uss phone wali larki se flirt karo.."

Dansh remembered.. and laughed… "haha prerna tum kitni bewakuf ho.. wo toh mai abhimanyu banke trishna se baat kar raha tha.."

Prerna.. shocked.. "kya? Sach.."

Dansh.. "haan.. itni si baat ke liye tum.. oh god!"

Prerna smiled..

"aacha abhie mujhe manyu ko news deni hai… mai chalta hun.."

Dansh entered inside the room and informed abhimanyu about it..

.

.

.

.

Inside dareya room..

"kya baat hai kya soch rahe ho?"

Daya replied.. "nahi kuch nahi janti ho maine aur abhijeet ne socha tha ki hum ek hi din shaadi karengey par haalat kuch aise they ki aisa ho nahi paaya.."

Shreya shook her head… "haan mujhe bhi yaad hai.."

 _Abhijeet came back home.._

" _daya.. tumne mujhe kyu nahi bataya tarika ke baare mei.."_

 _Daya said.. "boss mai tumhe batane wala tha.. par mauka nahi mila… dekho.. abhijeet joh hua wo"_

 _Abhijeet "janta hua haalat kuch aise they.. uski bhi koi galti nahi hai.."_

 _He went inside his room sadly.. and a bit emotional.. he recalled the time spend with tarika.._

 _At bureau_

 _Shreya came to daya.._

" _mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai.."_

 _Daya said.. "haan kaho shreya…"_

" _aap mujhse shaadi kab karengey?"_

 _Daya taught.. "shreya tum toh janti ho abhijeet… mai aise kaise.."_

 _Shreya nodes.. "mai samaj sakti hun.."_

 _Abhijeet heard their conversation.. he came to them.._

" _shreya.. daya kal hi aayega tumhare gher baat karne.."_

 _Daya shocked.. "abhi.."_

 _Shreya says "sir nahi koi jaldi nahi hai.. mujhe mai toh bas aise hi puch rahi thi.."_

 _Abhijeet said.. "janta hun par mai nahi chahta ki meri tarah daya bhi aapna pyaar khodey… isliye kal hi daya tumhare gher aayega…"_

 _Daya interrupts.. "abhijeet par.."_

 _But he moves out from there…_

 _Dareya get married and shreya has been welcomed in the house…_

" _shreya.. aaj se yeh jimedari tumhari itne saalo se maine sambala aab tum sambalo issey.."_

 _Shreya smiled.._

" _boss.. tum bhi na.. aisa nahi hai tumhara peecha chod dunga mai.."_

 _Abhijeet says… "haan pata.. hai aab tum dono room mei jaao.. mujhe kaam hai.."_

 _He leaves from there.. dareya look at each other.._

" _sir aab bhi tarika ko yaad kartey hai.."_

 _Daya nodes.. "haan shreya.."_

" _sab tek ho jaayega.. dekhna.. aap…"_

 _Daya nodes.._

Dareya came out of thoughts..

"aur phir maine unse uss din manga unhe dena hi pada…"

"haan wo mana nahi kar sakta tha.."

 _It has been 1 year and 3 months to dareya wedding.. and at hospital_

" _Congratulations daya.. ek chota daya aa gaya.. thank you shreya.."_

 _Shreya smiled.. "aaj mai aapse kuch mangu toh aap dogey?"_

 _Abhijeet nodes.. "haan shreya.. aaj tum joh mangogi wo dunga.. bolo.."_

 _Shreya looked at daya.. then said.. "Aap mere bete ko uski badi maa la dejiye.. mai akele nahi sambal paungi issey.."_

 _Daya said "boss.. please tumhe kaha maine shaadi ki aur aab hum keh rahe hai.. jindagi mei aagey badho.. aur mujhe ek pyaari si bhabhi laa doh.."_

 _Abhijeet looked at them both.. "tek hai daya.. jaisa tum dono chahtey ho waisa hi hoga.."_

 _Dareya smiled.._

 **A/n: I hope u all got the answers.. to your question! Why dansh is bada bhai.. hehe.. so will abhijeet and tarika both able to accept the new relation between them? Will he agree for trishna and abhimanyu wedding? Lets see in next chapter.. please do review.. next chapter 100 reviews hone ke baad.. itne kum reviews.. se kaam nahi chalega.. please review..**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: hi guys I am so sorry being so late exams were on and too busy with college and some festivals… hope u liked it**

 _On daya's son namkaran function shreya's friend came along with her older sister.._

 _Shreya "neha thanks tum aayi"_

 _Neha smiled "congrats shre bahut hi cute baby hai"_

 _Shreya asked "aap?" the girl standing beside neha_

 _"Shreya yeh meri di hai jhanvi di"_

 _Shreya welcomed her "aapse milke bahut aacha laga.."_

 _Jhanvi "mujhe bhi.. neha ne kafi bataya aapke baare mei kya mai"_

 _Shreya nodes "haan jarur"_

 _Shreya handed her baby in her hands and she started playing with him_

 _"Meri di ko baacho se bahut pyaar hai"_

 _Shreya asked her "shadi?"_

 _Neha told "di ko unki pasand ka abhie tak koi mila nahi.."_

 _"Oh aacha.."_

 _After some days shreya got to know more about jhanvi and she decided to speak to daya_

 _"Daya mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai"_

 _"Haan kaho na"_

 _"Aapko jhanvi kaisi lagti hai?"_

 _"Hmm achi hai bacho se kitna pyaar karti hai.."_

 _Shreya smiled "mai soch rahi thi abhijeet bhaiya aur jhanvi"_

 _Daya looked at her.._

 _"Not bad idea mrs. Daya"_

 _Shreya smiled shyly "aap baat kijiye unsey mai jhanvi di se baat karti hun"_

 _Daya nodes.. "Tek hai"_

 _Shreya went to jhanvi's home_

 _Jhanvi "shreya aap yaha aao"_

 _Shreya came and sat on couch_

 _"Kya logi? Chai ya coffee"_

 _Shreya nodes "kuch nhi aap baithyie mujhe aapse kuch jaruri baat karni hai"_

 _Jhanvi sat "haan kaho"_

 _"Kya aap abhijeet bhaiya se shaadi karengi"_

 _Jhanvi was surprised "shreya aap.."_

 _Shreya says "aap bahut aachi hai aur mujhe lagta hai aap unke liye perfect hai.. Koi baat nahi aap soch lijiye mai aap pe koi dabav nahi dalungi"_

 _saying that she leaves..._

 _"Ek baat keh deti hun aapko issey aacha rishta kahi nahi milega"_

 _and left the house.._

 _jhanvi taught for sometime.._

 _Here daya talked to abhijeet_

 _"Daya jhanvi?"_

 _Daya nodes "haan wo aachi hai aur tumne promise kiya tha tum karogey shaadi"_

 _Abhijeet signs "aacha tek hai lekin pehle mujhe jhanvi jee ko sab sach batana hai"_

 _Daya nodes "jaisi tumhari marzi"_

 _._

 _._

 _at night jhanvi taught.. her phone ranged.._

 _"Haan shreya"_

 _Shreya said "jhanvi di abhijeet bhaiya aapse milna chahtey hai kya aap unsey ek baar mil sakti hai"_

 _Jhanvi "tek hai shreya kal 5 baje milti hun"_

 _"Tek hai gher ke pass joh park hai waha pe"_

 _And cuts the call.._

 _Jhanvi smiles.._

 _The next day evening jhanvi waited for abhijeet.._

 _He arrived "i am sorry wo todha kaam aa gaya tha isliye late ho gaya"_

 _Jhanvi "koi baat nahi mai samjhti hun aapka kaam hi aisa hai"_

 _Abhijeet signs and speaks "dekhiye jhanvi jee aap issey pehle haan ya na kare mai aapko sach batana chahta hun mera past hai.. mai kisi larki se bahut pyaar karta tha par majburan hum alag ho gaye..shayad mai aapko wo aab na de paau joh aap chahti hai"_

 _jhanvi listened to all.._

 _"Aapne sach kaha humhe aacha laga.."_

 _"Mai yeh shaadi sirf aapne chote ki khushi ke liye kar raha hun."_

 _jhanvi left from there saying "aap chinta maat kijiye mai jabardasti koi rishta nahi banaungi wada karti hun"_

 _Next day_

 _Shreya told "daya jhanvi di ne haan kar di hai shaadi ke liye"_

 _Daya smiled "arey wah meetha lao kuch"_

 _On the wedding day.._

 _"Boss aaj toh bahut handsome lagh rahe ho"_

 _Abhijeet hits his head "pagal.."_

 _"Arey sach.. aur haan aajse tumhari nayi shuruvat hai jhanvi ne tumhe sach ke saath accept kiya hai.. aisi larki kismat walo ko milti hai"_

 _the marriage took place.. on the wedding night_

 _"Aap bed pe soh jaayie mai sofa pe soh jaunga"_

 _he took the pillow and blanket slept.._

 _jhanvi looked on sadly.._

 _It was not easy for abhijeet to accept anyone in place of tarika.._

 _Even jhanvi does not wanted a relation to be forced.. she will wait.._

 _Days passed_

 _"Aapke liye khana laga dun"_

 _Abhijeet said "nahi mujhe bhook nahi hai kaam hai todha"_

 _He moved to study room.. Jhanvi became sad.._

 _In dareya room.._

 _Daya seemed lost.._

 _Shreya.. "daya jara wo kapde pass karde.."_

 _But he did not listened.. she looked at him.. came and sat beside him_

" _kya hua?"_

 _Daya told.. "shreya.. abhijeet ne shaadi toh karli jhanvi se par kya dono.. khush hai? I mean jab bhi dekhta hun dono ko dhur dhur se rehtey hai.."_

 _Shreya understood… "haan maine bhi dekha hai unke liye jhanvi di ko tarika ki jagha accept karna muskil hai todha lekin na mumkin toh nahi hai… dhere dhere sab tek ho jaayega…"_

 _Daya "kash tumhari baat sach ho jaaye… ussey bhulna hi hoga tarika ko.. kyuki wo kabhie uski life mei wapas nahi aayegi.."_

 **Flashback over**

* * *

Shreya.. "tarika wapas aayi unke bete ki pasand ki maa banke.."

Daya nodes.. "haan shreya… pata nahi aagey kya hoga?"

Shreya said.. "joh hoga aaacha hoga…"

.

.

 **The next morning.**.

Dansh told abhimanyu to wake.. up..

"abhi.. utho.."

Abhi "bhai sone doh na todhi dher.."

Dansh said.. "arey trishna jaa rahi hai.. phir mujhe maat kehna.. tujhe uthaya nhi maine"

Abhimanyu gets up with jerk.. goes to bathroom.. dansh laughs.. and leaves the room..

Abhimanyu quickly comes out and moves towards the main hall.. he was shocked.. everything was normal..

Daya, rajat and abhijeet having coffee.. jhanvi, purvi and shreya inside the kitchen… while trishna with her parents.. inside the guest room.. he got angry..

And chased dansh..

"bhai aapne juth bola…"

Hearing the voice all attention went towards them..

Shreya said.. "Arey aap dono firse.. kya hua?"

Manyu told "choti maa inhone mujhe juth kaha ki trishna jaa rahi hai aur mujhe uthna pada.."

Dansh smiles.. evilly "maa isne meri puri baat hi nahi suni uthke bathroom mei bhaag gaya.. maine kaha tha ki trishna bahar garden mei jaa rahi hai.."

Manyu shocked.. "bhai juth maat bolo aap.."

Jhanvi says.. "wah beta jee… jab hum uthane aatey aapko toh aap 3 baar mei uthtey hai dansh ne trishna ka naam liya toh aap ek baar mei uth gaye.."

Manyu embarrassed.. and moved to his room.. other smiles..

Prerna whispered to trishna..

"dekha mere bhai aapse kitna dartey hai aapka naam sunke ki uth gaye.."

.

.

 **Late in afternoon..**

Trishna was sitting on the jhulla in the garden…

Manyu comes there.. "akele akele kya ho raha hai?"

Trishna says.. "kuch nahi jabse maa yaha aayi hai wo bahut pareshan si rehti hai.."

Manyu told.. "oh.. unhe humhare rishtey se koi aitraaz hai?"

Trishna nodes. "nahi abhi aisa kuch nahi hai.. koi aur hi baat hai.. wo mai unse puch hi lungi.. tum sach mei mujhse dartey ho?"

Manyu smiled.. "mai kisise nahi darta.."

"aacha.. college mei joh professor they kya naam tha unka jandu lal singh.."

Manyu eyes open wide… "unka naam kyu liya tumne.. wo toh aise hi.."

Trishna laughs…

Tarika saw her smiling with abhimanyu.. and felt good for her daughter.. but it reminded her of her past too.. the time she spent with abhijeet..

She closed her eyes..

Her pov.. tarika yeh tu kya kar rahi hai.. itni muskil se sab bhuli hai wapas yaad karke soye hue pyaar ko maat jaga.. tu kisiki patni hai.. aur wo tujhse bahut pyaar karta hai..

Jhanvi comes there and sees them together..

"kitne aache lagh rahe hai saath mei dono.."

Tarika nodes.. "haan.."

"par har kisiki kismet mei nahi hota… aisa saath"

Tarika looked at her.. "jhanvi mai.."

She smiles.. "aap kuch maat kahiye.. janti hai aap bahut waqt laga mujhe unke dil mei aapni jagah banane mei.. ek pal toh aisa ehsaas hua ki kahi mera unsey shaadi karne ka faisla galat toh nahi tha.. par maine haar nahi mani… aur nahi kabhie koi jabardasti ki.. maine khudse wada kiya tha ki jab wo mujhe dil se aapnayengey.. tab hi humhare beech rishta hoga.. jab tak hum aache dost banke rahengey.."

Tarika smiles.. "bhagwaan har kisiko aapke jaise samjhdar biwi dey.. mai khush hun ki aap abhijeet ki life mei aayi aur ussey sambal liya.. maine socha nahi tha ki mai aise wapas aaungi sabke samne.."

Jhanvi looked on at her "Aapse ek baat puchu?"

Tarika nodes "haan puchu na"

"unhe dekhke aapko aapna pyaar yaad nahi aaya itne saalo baad?"

Tarika stunned at her question..

 **A/n: soon I will show more about abhijeet and jhanvi's earlier relation..**

 **So what will tarika answer?**

 **Keep guessing and stay with me..**

 **Please do review everyone.. I will update soon… may be Sunday**

 **Par review karo na. what happened to my reviewers?**


End file.
